


How the Songs were Made (they should really focus)

by DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope)



Series: A3! Randomness and Fun Times [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Almost evERYONE curses, Banri curses, Behind the Scenes, F/M, I had too much coffee, Insanity, M/M, Sakyo curses, Yuki curses, idk how to this one, no beta we die like men, sorta songfic, the funny kind, they really adlibbed lol, took the fun lyrics waaaaay out of context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash
Summary: Each chapter took how they made the albums for each group or duet song. Let's just say, Izumi regrets many things. Sakyo regrets everything. And the Troupes should be a bit nicer to one another and learn to stick to lyrics.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka/Yukishiro Azuma, Chigasaki Itaru/Sakuma Sakuya, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Fushimi Omi/Nanao Taichi, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma, Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Usui Masumi/Tachibana Izumi (one-sided)
Series: A3! Randomness and Fun Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611271
Comments: 25
Kudos: 177





	1. Spring Troupe First EP - I want to go Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, this popped into my head after listening to the songs a few times.... And I was talking to my sister about the relationships of everyone so, I decided why not change those theories into a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold/Italics - Means Song Lyrics
> 
> Bold - Means Title
> 
> Italics - Means inner thoughts/Side Comments

**Spring has Come! (Spring Troupe Theme Song)**

The Spring Troupe sat in the lounge waiting for Izumi, Sakyo and Matsukawa to arrive to start their current meeting. Although they were confused on what it could be about.

“Maybe, Director is finally putting her _boot on Masumi’s situation._ ” Citron tried, earning confused looks from their youngest members and a groan from Tsuzuru as Itaru chuckled.

“Do you mean **putting her foot down with Masumi’s situation**?” The gamer tried as he tapped away on his phone.

“Yes!” Citron clapped his hands happily.

“Have you even opened the dictionary I got you?” Tsuzuru grunted, looking worn out despite not being with his troupe members for more than three minutes. As Citron opened his mouth to respond, Izumi and Sakyo walked in.

Upon seeing the irritated state of Tsuzuru, the nonchalant way Itaru held himself, and the confused look on the other members faces, Izumi opened her mouth to question if everything was okay before Sakyo slammed a hand on her mouth.

“It’s better not to ask with any of these idiotic troupes.” The blond sighed. “I already have a headache and I just walked in.”

“...welcome to my world.” grunted Tsuzuru, dragging a hand down his face.

“Eh? Did we annoy you? I’m sorry Tsuzuru-kun.” Instantly Tsuzuru’s face melted from his weary expression to give a small smile. 

“Not you Sakuya-kun.” He reassured, sending the others glares. “What did you need Izumi-san?”

“Ah, Sakyo said a good way to promote would be releasing albums.” The brunette gave a wide smile. “So-.”

“I went ahead and used some of Miyoshi’s contacts to make songs for the Spring Troupe ahead of time.” Pushing up his glasses, he went around and began handing out packets of papers. “We’re heading to the recording studio now.”

“E-Eh?” Sakuya looked from the papers to the older actor. “N-Now?”

“Yes. Don’t worry this will take time, but you can have the lyrics with you.” A stern glare. “But don’t embarrass us.”

“Please.” Izumi piped in quickly.

\---

“Okay, you guys can head over to that booth.” One of the staff members smiled, gesturing to the large area. “That’s the recording booth with enough for you guys to record currently. As the others settled themselves, Izumi thanked the staff who would be helping the Spring Troupe with the controls and all.

Soon everything was going along smoothly after the first chorus. Until it came time to a certain music pause…

“And here…” Izumi was muttering to herself. “Tsuzuru introduces the Spring Troupe…”

 _ **"Welcome to our, ahem.”**_ Tsuzuru’s voice cracked and he tried once more. _**“Welcome to our Spring Troupe performance! Woah... Hey!"**_

“Huh?” Sakyo’s head sharply looked up at the ending of that just in time to see Itaru with a cheeky grin pointed at the college student he’d just pushed before speaking next.

 _ **"Spring is the season of awakenings. And also the season of love."**_ _That_ was not part of the script he gave them. Too bad it seemed Citron had seemed to catch whatever stupidity that gaming Otaku had suddenly inherited.

 _ **"It's the she-son that makes splendid flowers bloom in everyone's hearts DEESU!"**_ The foreigner cheered as Tsuzuru looked at him incredulously.

 _ **“Citron!”**_ Tsuzuru looked offended, and Sakyo felt for him.

 _ **"That's not it..."**_ But Itaru was still smirking.

 _ **"Cut it out. You've messed up your Japanese again."** _Masumi was obviously focused on the wrong thing.

 _ **"No no no! According to my country's laws, this is correct!"**_ He looked too proud of himself.

Sakyo was going to kill all three of them.

\---

Everything seemed back on track after the train wreck of the ending for the first chorus but… It seemed Sakyo had counted his damn chickens too fucking fast.

_**"A-lright. Good job everyone. Now I'mma go home to my games."** _

Especially when Itaru tried to walk the hell out. He slammed his hand on the table, ready to ring that pathetic adults neck. The only thing that saved him was his boyfriend. Bless the poor Highschool student.

 _ **"Itaru-san, Itaru-san."**_ The red head was frantically waving him back inside the booth before he could open the door.

 _ **"Eh, what is it?"**_ Red eyes gazed lovingly into the pink ones he adored so much.

 _ **"Not yet. We're not done yet!"**_ A barely there pause.

 _ **"Are you serious?"**_ He made his way back to his station.

Izumi and Sakyo both sighed, one in relief and the other in barely held in frustration.

\---

Somehow, they made it to the end of the song without any other problems. Sakyo looked at the recording, his finger hovering over the delete button before his girlfriend grabbed his hand.

“We can use this.” Her eyes were sparkling.

“Hah?!” He gave her a look. “No way in hell can we. They weren’t taking it seriously.”

“Exactly, they treated it like an etude. It’s perfect.” She gave him a blinding smile. “It fits their friendship, just like their plays!”

“...” He weighed the pros and cons before sighing heavily. “...fine.”

“Yes.” She leaned over to the booths intercom. “Good job boys. Come out.”

When they shuffled out, Itaru was leaning on Sakuya’s back and Masumi looked close to strangling Citron while Tsuzuru looked exhausted.

“How was it?” Citron looked over the top happy at the end of the song.

“It’s perfect!” Izumi squealed as they gave a collective sigh of relief. “Thanks boys.” We'll have another session another day. But just for the two leads of Romeo and Julius.”

“GG!~” Itaru squeezed Sakuya who cheered and hugged him around the neck.

“I’m going to take some Advil and a nap when we get back.” Tsuzuru sighed, face drained.

“Director, can I recharge with a hug?” Sakyo’s eyes sharpened at the teen ready to tell him off when Izumi cut him off.

“Will a head pat do?” His eyes sparkled as she leaned over and did just that.

“Well, let’s head back.” Itaru chuckled, standing up straight. “I need my recharge, Sa~ku~ya!~”

“It’d better be clean.” quietly threatened Tsuzuru.

“It’s just cuddles~~.” The older man smirked. “What did you think it was, Per~vert. Sakuya’s still an angel, you know?

“Enough, please.” Izumi shuffled them out of the recording studio after thanking the staff again. Sakyo breathed heavily through his nose once more.

 _‘I’m going to kill one of them before the end of this stupid thing.’_ He regretted ever coming up with the idea.

* * *

**Bokura no Kizuna (Romeo and Julius’ Theme)**

The day the music and lyrics were both done, Sakyo was sent to go and pick up the two leads from school. He caught sight of the duo as they walked out with Banri.

“Oi, you two.” He called, making some of the kids flinch away from him. “Come on it’s time to head to the studio. You’re afternoon practice was cancelled until this is done.”

“Let’s hope we get this in one shot like we did last time.” sighed Masumi. “I want to go back and see Director already…”

The blond felt irritation well up in him and they hadn’t even **_gotten_ ** to the recording studio yet. He was grateful when the Spring Troupes leader quickly hushed the younger teen.

“Sorry about that Sakyo-san.” The cheerful redhead murmured. “Masumi’s a bit… Izumi-san obsessed.”

“Noted.” He muttered dryly. “You’ve been studying the lyrics, right? And have been following the tips I’ve told you?”

“Yes!”

“Un.”

“Well let’s go.” _And pray I don’t end you._ But he left that bit to himself.

\---

Thankfully, the song went off without a hitch… is what he’d like to say. The duo were in sync but, Masumi kept stopping when he felt like it and because Izumi wasn’t there he didn’t have the drive to finish it properly.

“Masumi-kun, you can’t just stop when you want to.” Sakuya had tried reasoning with the other multiple times but it seemed to fall onto deaf ears. Until, the brat said something that highly irritated the blond all over again. “Izumi-san is really looking forward to this song. She likes listening to you sing.”

The other teen stood so fast, his spinning chair rolled back and hit the wall. Without missing a beat, he grabbed Sakuya’s wrist in a bruising grip and dragged him back to the recording booth. Speaking into the mic, Sakyo was a little surprised at the sudden determination in the others voice.

“Please start the music and recording over.” He paused as if looking for the words. “I’m ready to finish this today and bring the demo back to Director.”

The staff nodded and soon they had the song finished and demo in hand.

 _‘When I get back I’m talking to her about this brats infatuation with her.’_ He silently swore to his girlfriend. _'For now, I just want to go home.'_

* * *

**Omake:**

_Izumi glanced up from the documents on her bed as her door was opened and closed quickly and her boyfriend strode over to her._

_“Hey how’d the-mph?!” She was cut off by him pulling her into a harsh but quick kiss. She was left gaping when he pulled away. “Wha-?”_

_“Tell that Usui brat to back off. You’re taken.” With that he took his leave. She sat there briefly before her lips pulled into a pout and she glared at the door._

_“You think I haven’t tried.” She called after him._


	2. Summer Troupe EP - No, Violence is Wrong!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer troupe is now making their debut song and duet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two sooo soon after chapter one but I just couldn't stop. Also I forgot to put this in the last chapter but, if you're looking for the album info and lyrics I got them from:
> 
> https://yaycupcake.com/a3/index.php/Music
> 
> Bold/Italics - Means Song Lyrics
> 
> Bold - Means Title
> 
> Italics - Means inner thoughts/Side Comments

**Oresama☆Natsu Summer (Summer Troupe Theme Song)**

“Kazuuu~ look at my new triangle~!” Misumi giggled as he walked into the lounge and collapsed next to his boyfriend, the blond looked over and grinned at the happy look on the others face.

“Mega cool!” Kazunari lifted his phone to snap a quick pic of Misumi and his new triangle but the other quickly ducked out of the camera’s focus. “Eh! Sumi?!”

“No pictures~!” The other smiled mysteriously. “Only kisses!~”

“Oh, well, who am I to deny?” He leaned in teasingly only to brush against the pale cheek gently, earning a pout from the other. “You didn’t say where.”

Another pout before a giant smile bloomed on the others face and he jumped into Kazunari’s lap and stayed there, head against the others chest, content.

“Ew. No cuddling on the couch.” Yuki’s sarcastic voice floated over. “I have to sit there you know.”

“You could always do like in the manga and sit on-.”

“Finish that sentence and it’s over for you.” Was the clipped response. “And stop spending so much time with Muku, that’s where you’re getting those ideas from.”

“...but it would look really cute.” The pink haired boy mumbled walking over to the other couch.

“What’s wrong with my lap?” Tenma grumbled, reading over a script casually in the loveseat.

“Everything.” The greenette didn’t think twice before responding, even as he sat on the others lap anyway.

“Don’t complain if you’re going to do it anyway!”

Sakyo pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d prayed that he wouldn’t have to worry about **_too_ ** much stupidity but apparently, **that** was too much to ask for. Izumi giggled before clearing her throat and gaining their attention.

“The Spring Troupe has just finished recording their debut album and are in the process of releasing it sometime this month. Hopefully, you’ll be right behind them.” She smiled. “It’ll be time for you guys to record sometime this week, so we brought the lyrics for you to try with the music. We’re a bit more prepared this time so, just get a feel for it and the rhythm behind it.”

Sakyo handed out the lyrics once again only this time with a small disc with each. He and Yuki had a small face off when the middle schooler decided to snatch the items from his hand.

 _‘Cheeky brat.’_ He thought with distaste.

They were all brought to attention when Misumi’s hand went into the air.

“I don’t think I should do this~.” Izumi looked thrown off at this. Usually, Misumi was the first in the Summer Troupe excited to try the new things thrown at them. “I don’t have a good singing voice… it’s high and raspy.”

“Hm… there are a lot of effects in the recording studio to try and nobody but us and your troupe will hear any of the fails.” Sakyo grunted. “No time to grow shame now.”

The purple haired male pursed his lips but agreed nonetheless.

“Great, I’ll inform everyone the day before our recording so we can meet here.” Izumi clapped her hands in front of her. “Sounds good?”

“Yeah!” Kazunari was basically vibrating in his seat.

“No problems here.” Even though Yuki tried to look uninterested, his eyes glinted at the thought.

“I can't wait.” Muku hummed happily as he listened to the song.

“Yeah…” Izumi felt slight concern when Misumi was still a little against it.

 _‘Can we please just make it to the recording before things fall apart already?!’_ She thought, running a hand through her hair.

\---

A few days later before their recording day, Kazunari called Yuki, Tenma, and Muku together in the practice room.

“I have a small favor to ask of you guys!~” The oldest bowed, hands clasped in front of him. Tenma raised an eyebrow at the other, silently listening to the others request. “It’s for Sumi really.”

“Well, we have no reason to refuse, so go ahead.” Yuki shot Tenma a look to which he ignored.

“I was thinking, to try and make Sumi feel more relaxed during the song, why don’t we…” The others leaned in, listening to his idea and actually liking it more and more.

“We could.” Muku smiled. “That would make him really happy, wouldn’t it?”

“It might help get this process over faster as well.” Yuki huffed.

“So you’ll do it?” Kazunari’s face was glowing as he looked at their leader for confirmation.

“He is one of our Troupe members!” laughed Tenma.

“Yayy!~”

\---

Sakyo glared at the group as they entered the booth. He had the same feeling as he did with the Spring Troupe before things spiraled out of control. He knew they were planning something, he just didn’t have the proof, or what they were planning just yet.

“Okay guys,” Izumi smiled at them. “Good luck.”

The music started and everything seemed on track until the part where they were supposed to say everyones names. Then Sakyo saw a glint in Tenma’s eye, which he didn’t know whether to like or not.

 _ **"First things first! I'm a genius, so everybody listen up!"**_ He declared as Izumi spit out her water in shock.

_**“TE・N・MA!”** _

_**"Shut up. When it comes to making clothes, I don't take directions!"**_ Yuki snipped as Sakyo gapped.

 _ **“YU・KI!”**_ A bright smile took over Misumi’s face here and Sakyo sees, the Trianglian seemed to have caught on.

 _ **"Nuh uh, there's no triangles, triangles!"**_ He giggled.

_**“MI・SU・MI!”** _

_**"Everyone, please don't fight. Let's all try and get along..."**_ Muku that little traitor.

_**“MU・KU!”**_

 _ **"It's getting SUPER hyped here ain't it! This is TOO COOL!"**_ Sakyo prayed this was the last interruption for the song.

_**“KA・ZU・NA・RI!”** _

\---

Sakyo counted those chickens before they hatched again because right after the chorus, they began chattering to one another as if they **weren’t** doing something important right now!

 _ **"This is the number 1 HOT spot on earth!"**_ Their leader looked proud of himself.

 _ **"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, your highness."**_ Their seamstress waved a hand at him uncaringly.

 _ **"Ah! Over there, there's an onigiri-"**_ Sakyo was starting to think Misumi was always hungry now.

 _ **"** **YOU** **and** **YOU** **and** **YOU** **, you're all super**_ ** _CUTE!_** _ **"**_ Whenever Kazunari even opened his mouth, Sakyo contemplated murder.

"Let's get this party going more and more!" Where did he go wrong with that one?

“If we’re lucky,” He muttered to his girlfriend. “They’ll just say the names, like they’re _supposed to!_ ”

She obviously wasn’t listening to him as she bounced to their music and energy.

 _ **"Anyways! I'm going to become the best actor in the world!"**_ _Egoistic much? That was_ **his** _line anyway._

**_“TE・N・MA!”_ **

_**"Shut it... Now's not the time, you bullshit actor!"**_ _Oooh, language middle schooler, language._

_**“YU・KI!”** _

_**"Well then, I'll play the part of a triangle! Triangles!"** What even is that?_

_**“MI・SU・MI!”** _

_**"If that's the case, I'd like to be a prince..."**_ _Well, it’s a role._

**_"MU・KU!”_ **

_**"Nice, nice! Let's keep this up and keep the party going!"** And the violent thoughts are back._

_**“KA・ZU・NA・RI!”** _

Izumi paused her humming to turn and look at him sternly.

“First of all, no violence is wrong.” He huffed slightly, turning away from her. “Second I like it.”

“Of fucking course you do.” He clicked his tongue.

\---

 _ **"Yeah!!! Ain't this a great vibe we've got going?"**_ Kazunari had just about shouted it. Sakyo had to admit the song was going well, even with the added parts.

 _ **"Yeah! It's getting pretty fun!"**_ Muku seemed happy to just have gotten this far.

 _ **"I'm having fun too!"**_ _As least Misumi didn’t look sad… even if they had to amp his voice up and autotune it to hell and back._

 _ **"But you can still keep going, can't you?"**_ _Yuki looked a lot less uncaring than when he started._

 _ **"That's right! Let's turn this party up even more!"**_ Tenma had the same air of confidence since the beginning.

“Hm… I like it too.” He ignored Izumi’s teasings as he continued to watch the younger actors.

\---

“Good job!” Izumi squealed rushing over to them when they exited the booth. “And Misumi-kun, great job singing in there.”

“Ehee~ I have them to thank~.” He looked over with a soft smile. “They helped calm me down.”

“We would have had to redo it if we didn’t think of something.” Yuki looked away before glancing back. “But, you’re welcome.”

“Anything for my Sumi!!~~” Kazunari hugged the triangle lover tightly.

“Ahem.” Sakyo coughed into his fist. “Next week, the plays leads will be singing a duet, so prepare yourselves.”

“Okay.” Tenma nodded firmly.

“Yeah, yeah Al Capone.” A vein throbbed in his head.

“Violence is wrong.” Izumi repeated and he had to refrain from banging his head against the wall.

* * *

**Rakuen OASIS (Water Me! Theme)**

Yuki huffed as he read over the lyrics. He didn’t have an issue with the song per say but something felt like it was missing something in it. He squinted at them once more.

“What is it?” The younger teen looked up at Tenma who was sitting on his bed across the room from him. “Something wrong with the lyrics?”

“No, just feel like something is missing from it.” He answered, feeling ridiculous. Tenma hummed before pulling out his own script. They were recording today and he was hooked on a feeling about the lyrics.

“I thought so too, so I used our plays script and added a line from it.” That… actually sounded really good.

“Hand it over.” He harrumphed, snatching the sheet, ignoring Tenma’s noise of indignation. “Hmm… ah-ha!”

He wrote one of his lines down where Tenma had written his and smiled satisfied as he fixed their little adlib.

“Perfect.” He leaned in and pecked Tenma, who hummed. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

\--- 

Everything was going so smoothly, Sakyo almost forgot about his violent anger towards the Summer Troupe. _Almost._

The song was just finishing the bridge when the ad libs started **again**.

 _ **"What was that just now?"**_ Sakyo heaved a frustrated sigh as the leader added something in. From what it sounded like, they took it from the play itself.

 _ **"Ah?"**_ Sakyo knew they were both smirking. At his fucking frustration of not being able to harm them!

_**"Oh?"** _

A beat an Sakyo thought it was done, then Tenma's yell: _**"It was all an illusion!?!?"**_

 _‘Damn right it was an illusion!’_ Sakyo thought. _‘But violence is fucking wrong.’_

The rest of the song went off without a hitch~.

* * *

**Omake:**

_“I don’t want to see your faces until dinner.” Sakyo grounded out the minute they were back at the theatre._

_“Whatever.” Yuki shrugged heading over to their remaining members as the blond stalked off. “Well, we finished it.”_

_“How’d it sound?”_

_“We have a demo.” Tenma smiled holding up the disc. “Although, we adlibbed a bit at the end.”_

_“That’s why Al Capone's undies are in a twist.” Misumi, Kazunari, and Muku bursted into giggles at that comment and Izumi swore sometimes, the Summer Troupe was her meanest group._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer Troupe with just enough LP to not be ended by Sakyo. Next up is Autumn Troupe. Let's see how Sakyo does when singing with his own group.


	3. Autumn Troupe EP - Confidence goes a long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Autumn Troupes turn but it seems like someone is lacking the confidence for that the song requires. And someone else enjoys cursing way too much. While others just can't seem to focus on anything but their boyfriends... Sakyo didn't expect anything and didn't receive anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this oneXone just sooo much more than the actual plays theme, even though I love their plays theme as well but, this speaks to me with Banri's words at the beginning. Please enjoy my humble offering.
> 
> Bold/Italics - Means Song Lyrics
> 
> Bold - Means Title
> 
> Italics - Means inner thoughts/Side Comments

**oneXone (Autumn Troupe Theme)**

Sakyo walked into the practice room with a heavy sigh, he was not ready to face his troupe with their next job.

_**Their** debut song._

He’d already basically overdosed on Advil when he was working with the Spring and Summer Troupes, when they decided to try and drive him crazy. If he was lucky, which he was not, they wouldn’t disappoint him too much.

“Oi, you’re late.” Banri huffed from his position of assessing Juza and Omi’s acting skills. “We started like an hour ago.”

“Ahem… I had some business to attend to.” Sakyo coughed into his hand, papers clutched tightly in his other. “But, we have our next job.”

“Oh, what is it?” Taichi bounced eagerly as Omi walked up next to him and placed a hand on his head to calm him down a bit.

“We’re following the Spring and Summer Troupes steps and making a debut album.” The older man lifted the papers and handed them out to his members. “Please tell me ahead of time if you’d like to add or remove anything.”

Banri’s eyes scanned over the sheet boredly, blue eyes glinting as he tried to connect with the song. Juza’s eyes read the paper over carefully, holding onto every word. Omi’s eyes were looking at the lyrics, mouth pursing every now and then. Taichi’s eyes brightened with every lyric before his arm shot into the air, nearly catching Juza in the chin.

“Why don’t we speak during certain parts…!” He looked at Sakyo, _ballsy shit_ , straight in the eye. “You know add our own touches and make the song **officially** the Autumn Troupes.”

“I like it.” Was Juza’s simple reply.

“Sounds interesting.” Omi chuckled, eyes getting that prideful look that everyone in the Autumn Troupe was known for.

“I’m game.” Banri now stood in front of Sakyo, arms crossed as he looked at the taller blond, _**another** **ballsy**_ **_shit_** , in the eyes coolly. “Are you, old man?”

“Be prepared.” Was all he grunted. The younger ones grinned to one another, they had won this round easily. “I won’t lose.”

\---

Izumi shuffled nervously as the Autumn Troupe stood behind her, the staff sending Banri and Juza quick scared glances as they bickered. Taichi was listening to Omi tell a college story as Sakyo finished looking over the lyrics once again.

“C-Come on everyone.” She called. “Our booth is open.”

The group of five followed behind their director as she ushered them in. As they positioned themselves and the microphones to adjust to their height, Izumi was setting up the music for them.

“Okay guys, don’t be tense and don’t worry about anything but the music and lyrics.” She ordered gently, they nodded ready to start.

The music started and Banri felt a grin grow on his face as he read what he’d written for this part. 

**_“Never lie to yourself, Get up you mother fucking liar.”_** Izumi spat her coffee out to the side as he continued. **_“Shout it out to the world, You got to break through the walls! Here we go!”_**

Sakyo felt himself smirk as she made a face of bewilderment. Now, she knew how he felt, when the other troupes decided to fuck with him.

\---

Izumi officially felt like the world was out to get her when she heard the spoken words over the music for the bridge.

 ** _“Never lie to yourself,”_** _Sakyo, the bastard, was encouraging them._

**_“Get up you mother fucking liar,”_ ** _Banri was having **too** much fun with that phrase. She needed soap._

**_“Shout it out to the world!”_ ** _She had a little faith in Taichi, but she couldn’t fault how excited he looked._

**_“You got to break through the walls!,”_ ** _She had obviously misplaced her faith in Omi as well._

**_“_ ** _**Here we go!”** Well, her boys looked happy._

\---

“Okay, I’m not going to scold you on your… choice of words.” She all but hissed at the troupe, specifically Banri. “But, Taichi-kun, the next time you sing with someone you have to be louder. I could barely hear you over the others.”

“Then let’s redo it.” Banri suggested, more like stated with no questions. “If he can’t be heard, it doesn’t count as a debut song for all of us.”

“He’s right.” Ah, Juza actually agreed for once. Maybe they should then…

“Come on Taichi,” Omi was silently encouraging.

“I sound like a girl next to all of you…” The high schooler responded blushing deeply. “It’s embarrassing.”

“You should have pride in the things you’re good at.” Sakyo didn’t say anything more and headed back to the recording booth.

 _‘Well, there's my answer…’_ Izumi thought dryly.

\---

The second take came out much better...Too bad it seemed Taichi was still unsure of himself but was still louder, so for now, she took what she could have.

“Let’s head out.” And they left, all feeling different levels of emotions but the duet was next. Hopefully, that’ll hit without any issues.

 _‘Oh, who am I kidding?’_ She thought, fondly. _‘My boys are only trouble…’_

* * *

 **Ichiya Kagiri no Aibou (** **How Wonderfully Picaresque Theme)**

Banri and Juza argued the whole way there. Izumi and Sakyo long ago learned to tune them out but what they didn’t expect when they turned around to finally stop the arguing would be, Juza pulling Banri close and smashing their lips together.

Sakyo’s foot slammed on the brakes and the car jerked to a stop, the two teens pulling apart looking at him wide eyed, a blush making its way on Banri’s cheeks.

“Out.” Was all the older man could grind out. The two scrambled of the back seats and into the studio faster than Izumi’s ever seen them go. After they were gone, he sighed tiredly. “I need eye bleach.”

“You and me both.” She gagged.

Not even **_inside_ **and Sakyo was ready to end them already.

\---

Recording didn’t go much better because Juza couldn’t keep his eyes or hands to himself. Too absorbed in how Banri looked while singing. Sakyo had to refrain from banging their heads together as they argued once more. Finally, Izumi couldn’t help it anymore and slammed her finger on an alarm button, causing them to cry out and rip the headphones off.

“ **Focus** and _that_ won’t happen again.”

_Needless to say, they finished in record time and went home._

* * *

**Omake:**

_Omi groaned as the wall next to his and Taichi’s room, had the constant thumping sound as the occupants went at it like rabbits._

_‘Ugh… how does Taichi sleep through this?!’ As he looked at his boyfriend's own bed, he noticed the headphones attached to the phone charging on his dresser. ‘Smart…’_

_Shoving his face in his pillow, he groaned angrily as the noise seemed to get louder._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Omi! XD. Next is Winter Troupe


	4. Winter Troupe EP - L O U D E R, DAMNIT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakyo had faith in the Winter Troupe as adults... too bad he had his hopes up for this one! Why can't anyone in this troupe be damn normal?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was actually really stumped with this chapter for many reasons. Mostly because the Winter troupe won't really give Sakyo too much of a hard time because they're all serious and N O R M A L. BUT, then I found something he could complain about! Isn't that lucky for us?!
> 
> Bold/Italics - Means Song Lyrics
> 
> Bold - Means Title
> 
> Italics - Means inner thoughts/Side Comments

**to bloom... (Winter Troupes Debut Theme)**

Sakyo was never really one to be thankful for anything but in this case he was thankful to the Winter Troupe for being mature adults already.

He didn’t have to deal with any random bouts of childishness _(Spring Troupe)_ ,

He didn’t need to deal with any children _(Summer Troupe)_ ,

And he didn’t have to deal with any insanity _(Autumn Troupe)_.

He didn’t think he’d be this tired just by the end of the album when there were only one group and duet per Troupe. But lo and behold, he was exhausted and ready to strangle most of the younger ones.

“I’ll make this simple.” He all but growled at the assembled adults. “You sing one group song together, and the leads of your play sing one duet together.”

“...” They all blinked at him before agreeing. Homare and Azuma gave him small smiles, Hisoka nodded-or was nodding off-, Tsumugi agreed softly and Tasuku grunted.

“Good, I’ll see you all tomorrow after practice.” With that the blond left, leaving the last Troupe thinking what kind of strife did the other MANKAI Company members put him through…

\---

Izumi prayed today would go well… She knew it never got her far to try and predict what the boys would do next but… _Anything_ could happen with the Winter Troupe. Sakyo just didn’t know it yet.

Yes, they were all mature adult men. Yes, they had some semblance of common sense. No, did they randomly break off script. No, they didn’t have loud personalities. Yes, they had the emotional capacity of a rock underwater.

 _‘I guess the cliche road for this would be when I think, what could possibly go wrong….?’_ She mentally sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

\---

A few minutes into the recording and she could feel Sakyo’s disappointment when he had to stop the music.

“Mikage, louder.” He ordered. “Tsukioka, softer.”

And then, a few minutes later again.

“Azuma, less sly.” A pause. “I’d never thought I’d say this Homare, louder.”

And literally one second later. 

“Takatoo, less aggressive. You’re _singing_ , not _arguing_.”

Another sigh before he sat down. She gave him a pained smile as he looked at her with a tired glare.

“You couldn’t just find normal people for the Troupes could you? You had to pick the odd ones from the bunch.” The blond took his glasses off to clean them. “Even now that we’re older and dating, you **still** found a way to piss me off.”

“Hai, hai~...” She sighed back.

 _They somehow managed to finish… too bad you could barely hear the Winter Troupe_ **_over_ ** _the music._

* * *

**to cry… (Sympathy for an Angle Theme)**

********Sakyo stared at Tsumugi and Tasuku who stared back at him _(one in nervousness, the other mentally flipping him off with a blank face.)_

“Look, the faster we get this done, the faster I don’t have to deal with you.” A deep breath. “And the less you see of me.”

“N-No… don’t get us w-wrong,” Tsumugi waved his hands frantically. “We want to do this.”

“Speak for yourself.” Tasuku’s glare never faltered. “Let’s get this over with so I can go back to practicing my lines.”

Tsumugi jabbed him in the ribs, hard enough for a choked noise to escape: _“P-please…”_

“...” Sakyo smirked, feeling as if he’d won something despite Tsumugi doing all the work. “Fine.”

\---

As they sang, Sakyo wanted to bang his head against something **hard**. If Tasuku wasn’t **aggressive** , he was too _quiet_. If Tsumugi wasn’t _softer_ , his voice was **too** much like his talking voice…

Finally, he decided to just leave them at their quiet singing, just turning their volume up to hell and back and lowering the background vocals… to negative two.

“Why can’t they be louder damnit…” He grunted as they left the studio with the demo in hand.

Tasuku and Tsumugi traded confused looks before shrugging and going to meet up with their Troupe members for lunch.

* * *

**Omake:**

_As Tasuku and Tsumugi took a seat at the table Homare, Azuma and Hisoka were seated with satisfied smiles on their faces._

_"So?” Homare started, feeding Hisoka a marshmallow, the other males' sleepy golden eyes were shining with interest._

_“How’d it go?” Azuma grinned, a slim hand running across Homare’s neck, making the man shiver._

_“Well… he’d tell Ta-chan to be less aggressive.” Tsumugi started, voice light. “But then told him to speak up.”_

_“He’d tell Tsumugi softly, then to go back to normal.” Tasuku chuckled. “So, we played some volume games with him before he gave up.”_

_“Yuki-kun was right.” Tsumugi chuckled as a waitress came over. “Messing with Sakyo-san is fun.”_

_“Now,” Homare sighed, face still holding a slight smirk. “Let’s hope he never finds out we were messing with him the_ **_entire_ ** _time.”_

_They others nodded solemnly. Silently promising their pack to death._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well finally finished and I got to watch episode three of A3! today and I am rankkkkkking up in the new Camping Event!!!!


	5. MANKAI☆Kaika Sengen (A3ders Theme)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally time for the A3ders song!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, just been trying to survive like with my other stories! Taking care of the kids and trying to make a good routine for them is harder than anything because they're parents have a hetic style.
> 
> Bold/Italics - Means Song Lyrics
> 
> Bold - Means Title
> 
> Italics - Means inner thoughts/Side Comments

**MANKAI☆Kaika Sengen (A3ders Theme)**

Sakuya, Tenma, Banri and Tsumugi all knew this was coming eventually. Did they expect for Izumi and Sakyo to greet them with the most serious looks on their faces?

Nope. No, they were not.

“Why are you looking at us like that?” Banri grumbled as he leaned back in his chair to the full extent.

“...” Izumi took a deep breath before opening her mouth. “It’s nothing bad, per say. It’s just… you guys get derailed fairly often in your leader meetings… I’m just a little worried about how this is going to turn out.”

Sakuya and Tsumugi’s faces burned bright red at her comment while Tenma seemed to think that staring at the floor was an interesting idea as Banri just snickered at her wording.

“This isn’t a joke Settsu.” Sakyo growled. “As leaders, you should be setting examples for your Troupes.”

Izumi winced as Sakuya and Tsumugi’s faces fell while Banri and Tenma gritted their teeth at the older man.

“I like to think I’m doing fine as a leader…” Sakuya murmured as Tsumugi nodded his agreement.

“I know I’m doing a damn good job.” huffed Tenma. “My group was a bunch of inexperienced idiots before I joined.”

“And I do everything perfectly!” Banri threw in as Sakyo sent the duo a withering look. “They just want to act the way they do, that’s their thing. Not my problem exactly.”

“Look for once in your time here listen to me?” Sakyo grounded out as he turned on his heel. Izumi quickly handed out the lyrics before rushing after him.

As their manager turned the corner, Banri grinned wolfishly at the other three.

“I’ve never been good at following… orders.” The blond started. “And I love getting under that old man’s skin… so, who wants in?”

**It was unanimous.**

* * *

**The Recording Studio: 3:00 PM**

**\---**

Sakyo glanced at his watch for a third time since arriving at the studio. Tsumugi smiled patiently while Sakuya read over the lyrics once more. Izumi fidgeted next to the males as she prayed the other two would arrive soon.

“Sorry we’re late.” They heard Banri as the teen calmly strolled into the studio, Tenma behind him. “This nut got lost on his way back from the dorm.”

“Did not.” Tenma sighed, hanging his head. “I just took my time getting here.”

“Didn’t I tell you this was important?” Sakyo huffed, Izumi shifted next to him. “This is exactly what I meant by leading a better example.”

As he and Izumi walked ahead, the leaders shared a look behind their back.

“You got the lyrics?” Tenma looked over at Banri who lifted up four packets of paper and handed them out, each with a leader's name on it.

“Like hell I’d really pick your lost ass up!” The blue eyed teen chuckled.

“Well,” Tsumugi’s mischievous eyes glanced with his fellow leaders. “We best head in, right?”

The other three nodded and followed after the eldest.

\---

“I have a bad feeling…” Izumi murmured as the leaders went into the studio booth. Sakyo couldn’t help but grunt in agreement.

 _“Let's make lots of dreams bloom!”_ Sakuya started with the music as Sakyo’s eyes widened upon the start.

 ** _“With you, a su-su-sudden, Sudden☆FULL BLOOM!”_ **They sang together as Izumi turned to the person who placed the disc in.

“Where did you get this music disc from?” She asked him breathlessly.

“Uh, that kid with the pink hair.” The man raised an eyebrow. “Said you guys needed to change the music out and that they had the correct music.”

Sakyo looked at the four with murder in his eyes. They will be explaining themselves when they come out.

\---

Izumi had been upset at first about the change in music and lyrics but the song was nice enough… it was really catchy and seemed so sweet and light hearted.

“I can’t be mad at them…” She confessed to Sakyo right before the bridge. “This sounds better than the crap Matsukawa scrapped up, I’m pretty sure it was about Kamekichi anyway.”

Sakyo sighed but couldn’t deny it. They both looked at the leaders right when they started the bridge.

**_“A dilemma we would want to forget.”_ ** _Banri looked like that line touched him deeply._

**_“A trauma we would want to wipe out.”_ ** _Tenma was holding onto a protractor -most likely Misumi’s good luck charm-as he sang with a fond smile._

_“ **The scars of those days,”**_ _Tsumugi smiled sadly but his face glowed a bit as he looked at Sakuya, who beamed back._

 ** _“Still can't be healed,_ ”** She was proud of her boys as they sang together. **_“They still can't be healed, but…”_**

 ** _“There's no choice but to keep going forward,”_ **MANKAI Company’s Angel sang. **_“There's no time to stop! Let's go!”_**

**_“Let’s go!”_ ** _Tsumugi joined in as a background._

**_“Let’s go!”_ ** _Banri’s harmonizing was good._

**_“Let’s go!”_** _And Tenma completed it._

\---

When they came out of the booth, they expected a scolding or even Izumi pouting at them but… to be welcomed with a hug and a bright smile and Sakyo’s begrudging acceptance, they were confused.

“Good job you four.” The brunette praised. “Sakyo was wrong. I knew I placed the right people in charge.”

The four males visibly brightened and stood prouder at her words while Sakyo gave them a rare smile.

“I apologize for my earlier comment.” He sighed. “I was just hoping to close this project smoothly and didn’t think before speaking.”

“It’s fine, old man.” smirked Banri as he shoved his hands in his pockets, ignoring Tsumugi’s look of disapproval and Sakyo’s warning growl.

“It’s fine…” Tsumugi chuckled, rubbing his arm awkwardly. “I honestly had a little fun…”

“Damn right you were.” Sakyo narrowed his eyes at Tenma who coughed into his fist. “I mean thanks.”

“It’s alright!” Sakuya beamed. “You and Izumi-san are just looking out for us in the best way!”

Izumi and Sakyo felt their souls purify a bit more.

\--End--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make a sequel for the Blooming EPs once I finish listening to some of them in detail. And I may start a mini series revolving around the Solo's. Haven't decided on the solo's yet but maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the first two songs for the Spring Troupe EP. Next coming up is Summer Troupes mess.


End file.
